Gentle part 2
by Lisigo4Ever
Summary: The sequel to Gentle. Find out what happens when Byakuya and Renji go to the World of the Living. YAOI!   D


**The sequel to Gentle is finally here! =D I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Legal stuff: I do not own bleach or any of it's characters, but I do own this fanfiction**

**YAOI warning: Contains guy/guy sex, don't read if you don't like that kinda stuff!**

**Reviews really help thanks! =D**

* * *

Renji had barely managed to escape his Captain's manor without suspicion from the many attendants. But that wasn't the only reason, he just didn't want to leave his lover's side. He hurried back to the squad six barracks, ready for some actual sleep. He could still feel the sensation of Byakuya's arms wrapped around him as they lay next to each other. But in the end, he knew that being discovered would bring some obvious political problems for Byakuya, a noble. He didn't want to complicate his beloved Byakuya's life. "Maybe I should just stay away from him," Renji thought as he flash stepped across the seireitei. His eyes burned slightly at the thought. A life without Byakuya, he couldn't bear it. But he didn't want to cause trouble for the one person he loved most. He felt as if he was being torn apart by a hollow inside. "Shit" Renji cried in exasperation. "What can I do?" He panicked. He wanted to punch something. "Maybe some training will calm my nerves" he decided.

* * *

He sat down after a night of training, contemplating his options. He decided that he didn't give a damn. A smirk came across his face. "Sorry Byakuya, but I'm gonna be a little selfish and keep you all to myself."

* * *

Renji returned to the barracks only to be rudely awakened a few hours later by his soul butterfly. "Squad six captain Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant Renji Abarai are to depart for the real world immediately to investigate strange activity," Called a loud intercom voice. "Damn, I stayed up all night training and…_that_, I'm exhausted." Renji grumbled to himself as the recollection of last night's events hit him. He dragged himself of his sleeping mat and quickly dressed. "Hmmm," Renji thought, "Byakuya's bed is so much more comfortable than my trashed sleeping mat." A delightful expression lit up his face, as if he were thinking of a giant chocolate cake that was all his. "Renji," came a calm voice. "Ahhh!" Renji exclaimed, knocked out of his stupor like a startled cat. "Time to go," Byakuya stated. "Oh, sorry Captain Kuchiki, you surprised me" Renji bowed. Usually this kind of respect for his captain felt normal. But Renji had proved to be the seme after all. Bowing to his uke felt…strange. He still greatly respected his Captain, wanted to match his strength. But last night…Byakuya swallowed his pride to be with Renji. Byakuya seemed like a small child when in bed with Renji. "He's so cute," he thought as he remembered his uke's whimpering. He felt as if he had claimed him. A smile started to grow as they ran through the Severed World and arrived in the World of the Living.

* * *

"What is this strange activity we are investigating?" Byakuya asked the Department of Research and Development through his soul butterfly. "We detected an unfamiliar spiritual pressure in northeast Karakura town. Your mission is to find out what it is." "Understood," Byakuya said as he turned to Renji. "We're headed towards northeast Karakura town," he explained in his customary calm tone. "Yes sir," Renji replied.

* * *

They finally stopped when they reached their destination. They were surrounded by cherry trees in full bloom. But before they could start their search, a call came from the Department of Research and Development. "Uh, sorry. We didn't actually detect anything. Our machines were malfunctioning. You're off the hook!" The butterfly departed from it's resting place on Byakuya's finger. An annoyed expression twisted Byakuya's beautiful features. "Let's go Renji," he said in a deep voice. What a waste of time this had been, with so much paperwork to do. The wind blew. Cherry petals swirled all around them, like Byakuya's own zanpaku-to release. It was a wonderful sight. Byakuya stood there watching, his lips forming a smile. He loved cherry blossoms. The delicate pink petals seemed to dance around him. Renji stared at his lover in wonderment. How fragile he looked, his true beauty brought out. He took a step towards his captain. Byakuya noticed and turned his head. He saw the look in Renji's eyes, he seemed to be admiring him like he was a masterpiece in a fine museum. "Byakuya," Renji said, breathless. Byakuya stared right back, wondering what had gotten into his lieutenant. Renji closed the gap between them. He attacked, they locked lips. Renji guided Byakuya to the ground. He proceeded to undress his lover. Barely able to control himself. "R-Renji not here," Byakuya stammered. "Then why'd you kiss me back Byaku-kun?" Renji smiled greedily as he felt around in Byakuya's pants. He found what he was looking for. "Ngh!" Byakuya cried as Renji grabbed hold of his cock. Renji was getting hard. He ripped off Byakuya's pants, the barrier. He slowly started to pump and precum started to flow. "Stop…Teasing…me" Byakuya gasped between pumps as he arched his back into it. "Aww, but you seem to be enjoying it my little uke" Renji mock pouted. "Ah-ah-ah" Byakuya gasped. "Renji, I beg you do it now" Byakuya managed to get out. "Shhh, don't get impatient" Renji said in a low, sexy voice. But Renji's erection agreed with Byakuya. Renji slowly pushed his cock into his lover, a deep moan escaped Byakuya's throat. "There we go" Renji teased. He played different angles and a "Ngh" from his uke told him he found the sweet spot. He hit that spot hard about twenty times, both lovers screaming with delight. They both reached the climax and warm cum spurted from both men. Renji pulled out and fell on top of his uke.

* * *

Rukia just happened to be passing by about thirty yards away.

* * *

**Heehee, this should get interesting :P**

**if you liked it or have any suggestions leave a review and I'll give you a cookie!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
